Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plating baths and methods for monitoring the constituents contained therein. More particularly, the method of the present invention relates to a voltammetric analysis method which accurately indicates metal ion concentrations within the bath. The method can be used to maintain desired metal ion concentrations in order to ensure optimal plating bath performance.